Happy Days
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Short and sweet, Trory fluff. Mostly Tristan's POV. *complete*


Title: Happy Days  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.... so sad. -shniffles-  
  
Reviews: Yes, please!  
  
Inspiration: Theme song from Happy Days  
  
Summary: I can't tell you that, it'd ruin everything!!  
  
Sunday, Monday, Happy Days, Tuesday, Wednesday, Happy Days, Thursday, Friday, Happy Days, Saturday, what a day, Rockin all week with you.  
  
Tristan DuGrey, King of Chilton, even though he was only a junior, walked down the halls. Every head turned his way, as they watched him as if in a trance. Everyday, it was the same. Tristan arrived to school at 7:40, 20 minutes before the final bell. He'd step out of his newest car, whatever that car would be that week. This week, it was a 1969 royal blue Camaro, a classic car. Once he made his way to the doors of the school, he'd make his way to her locker, carrying a cup of coffee from Starbucks. It was the same thing, everyday. Everyone would follow his every move, until he got to her. The love of his life, the girl all the bad boys wanted, Rory Gilmore.   
  
This day is ours Won't you be mine. (Oh Happy Days) This day is ours (Oh Happy Days) Oh please be mine.   
  
Rory Gilmore had arrived to Chilton sophomore year. Paris Gellar hated her, Headmaster Charleston wanted her to be more social, and Tristan DuGrey adored her. He was paralyzed by her. She had long, silky, coffee brown hair with these blue eyes that danced. She bit her lip when she was deep in concentration, and she had one piece of hair that always fell into her eyes when she was reading. She had this insane love for books and coffee, and easily made a name at Chilton, for passing Paris up for top of their class.  
  
When Tristan asked Rory out, it was this crazy, insane gesture, that would only win the heart of a Gilmore. Rory didn't care about material things, infact she despised them. That's what made it so hard for Tristan to get her to go out with him. With other girls, all he had to do was wink at them and they were begging at his feet.   
  
He had called Emily Gilmore, Rory's grandmother, to ask about how to approach her granddaughter. Just his luck, Rory's mother, Loralei, was there. She was surprised to be receiving a call from Tristan, to say the least. Loralei knew Tristan had a thing for Rory, but she couldn't believe he was going to such measures just to ask her out. Loralei, knowing Tristan would be right for Rory, decided to help him.  
  
After of hours on the phone with Loralei, he knew what he had to do. So, the next day, he walked up to Rory with 4 large cups of coffee and handed them all to her. Rory looked up surprised.  
  
"What's this?" Rory asked, eagerly taking a cup of coffee.  
  
"I like you, a lot." Tristan blurted out. Rory's eye widened.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, not believing someone like Tristan DuGrey could like her.  
  
"I love you, Loralei Leigh Gilmore. I've been in love with you since you came to this school. I've been in a trance. I know I can seem... insensitive, but... will you be my girlfriend?" Rory looked like she was going to faint. Glancing around quickly, she noticed everyone in the hallway had surrounded them. Many of the girls were looking wide eyed at her. Tristan DuGrey had never done anything so meaningful for a girl, ever. Rory tilted her head, while a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
"Does this mean coffee every morning?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with laughter.  
  
Tristan sighed a sigh of relief, and pulled her to him, engulfing her in a huge hug.  
  
"I'm taking that as a yes." Tristan whispered into her ear.   
  
Rory giggled, "I was serious about the coffee..." She said, hugging him back.  
  
That was February 14, Rory's favorite day.  
  
Hello sunshine, goodbye rain, She's wearing my high school ring on her chain. She's my steady, I'm her man, I'm gonna love her all I can.   
  
Rory was looking through her locker, searching for her newest book. It was a book of poetry from the early 1900's. She was so entranced in looking for her book, she almost missed the figure leaning against a locker next to hers, holding a cup of coffee. The keyword, was almost. She poked her head out of her locker and smiled at him.  
  
"My coffee?" She asked, nodding to the cup he was holding.  
  
"Isn't it ALWAYS your coffee?" Tristan asked, grabbing her backpack from the floor and handing it to her to put in her locker. When she had her books out, Tristan grabbed them, handed Rory her coffee, wrapped one his arms around her waist, and walked her to the other end of the hall, where his friends were waiting.  
  
While Tristan was talking to his friends, Rory was twisting his class ring around on her thumb. Paris came up to her.  
  
"Hey Ror." Paris said, soon followed by hello's from Madeline and Paris.  
  
"Hey Paris, Maddy, Louise." Rory said, smiling at them.   
  
"Want to go to the staff room with us?" Louise asked. Rory nodded.  
  
Untangling herself from Tristan, she began to walk away.  
  
Tristan looked at her with wounded puppy eyes and pouted.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I have to meet my secret boyfriend." Rory said, her face straight.  
  
Tristan glared, "Later baby." He said, breaking into a grin.   
  
"I'll see you in class." Rory said, grabbing for her books.  
  
"I got them. I'll see you in a few minutes." Tristan said, leaning down to kiss her.   
  
Rory returned the kiss and then ran off with Paris, Louise, and Madeline.  
  
Sunday, Monday, Happy Days, Tuesday, Wednesday, Happy Days, Thursday, Friday, Happy Days, Saturday, what a day, Rockin all week with you.   
  
At lunch, Rory was sitting outside on a picnic table with Anna, Renee, Madeline, Cameron, and Paris, while the boys were playing football.  
  
"Ror... are you guys going to tonight's party?" Renee Anderson asked, looking up from her Seventeen magazine.  
  
Rory glanced over at Tristan and smiled when he blew her a kiss before throwing the football to Andrew.  
  
"Oh... I don't know. Maybe. Where is it again? Mike's?" Rory asked, trying to concentrate on her poetry book.  
  
"Yeah... Mike's." Renee said, before returning to her magazine.  
  
Gonna cruise her round the town, Show everybody what I've found Rock'n'roll with all my friends Hopin' the music never ends.  
  
When the final bell rang for the day, Rory made her way to her locker. She tilted her head when she noticed Tristan already there. It never failed, he always beat her. She always wondered how he did it... his class was farther down than hers, and she knew he had to stop at his locker because he never had any books with him. And yet, he always got to her locker first. One of these days, she was going to ask him.  
  
"Hey Tristan." Rory greeted, kissing him on the cheek before opening her locker.   
  
"Hey." Tristan said, smiling down at her. Rory put all of her books in her locker.  
  
Tristan wrapped his arm protectively around Rory's waist, and led her to his Camaro. He leaned down to kiss her, before opening the door for her.  
  
Once Tristan was settled on his side of the car, he sped out of Chilton's parking lot.  
  
"Can we stop at your house first? I want to change before we go to the mall." Rory said, smiling over at him.  
  
"Sure baby." Tristan said.  
  
After Rory had changed, she left her things in Tristan's room, and went downstairs to the livingroom where Tristan was talking to his mother.  
  
"Hello Rebecca!" Rory said, walking over to hug Tristan's mother.   
  
"Rory, darling!! How are you dear?" Rebecca asked, returning the hug.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Tristan and I were just about to head to the mall." Rory told her, sitting down next to Tristan. Rebecca nodded.  
  
"Have fun you two. And Rory, please tell Loralei we have to go shopping this weekend." Rebecca said, getting up to go upstairs.  
  
"Oh, I'll tell her. Good night Rebecca." Rory said.  
  
"Bye Rory. Tristan, darling, don't stay out too late." Rebecca said, kissing Tristan on the forehead and saying goodbye once more.  
  
Tristan led Rory outside to his Camaro, and opened the door for her. Leaning down to kiss her before he shut the door, he smiled.  
  
"I love you, Rory." Tristan said.   
  
Rory smiled, "I know. I love you, too."   
  
Tristan returned her smile, and shut the door. Before getting in on his side, he hummed that last verse of his favorite themesong.  
  
These Happy Days are yours and mine (oh Happy Days) These Happy Days are yours and mine (oh Happy Days) These Happy Days are yours and mine, Happy Days. 


End file.
